fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! the Second Movie: The Fox Spirit Priestess, Cure Kuzunoha!
Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! The Movie: The Fox Spirit Priestess, Cure Kuzunoha! (映画ゴンゾ☆プリキュア!: 狐霊の巫女, キュア クズノハ! Eiga Gonzo☆Purikyua!: Kodama no Miko, Kyua Kuzunoha!): is the Pretty Cure crossover movie of the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! produced by Toei Animation and Gonzo. The story takes place after the end of the "Okinawa Arc". Disclaimer: I have not Pretty Cure Series, and many animes from studio Gonzo. Rating: R+ '- 17+ (violence & profanity). Synopsis: * ''Transcript part 1 * Transcript part 2 * Transcript part 3 * Transcript part 4 * Juliet and her friends have just returned to Kyoto after to spend the summer holidays in Okinawa, the Fox Festival is about to begin at Shinoda. Inside the Inari Shrine, Onmyouji-Precures create barriers to prevent demons and youkai from attacking and ruined the festival in this temple. But after having stopped Cordelia who is possessed of an uncontrollable Kitsunetsuki, Juliet returns with a mysterious Youko who looks like a fox woman named Dita Liebely. But her presence had bothered and attracted big troubles at them, because what she loves above all is to make jokes and play tricks on people. But Dita is actually the mysterious Miko-Precure, known as Cure Kuzunoha, the Life Goddess. She's the only hope to protect Shinoda from the Tatarigami, a cursed god. Meanwhile, Hibiki Tokai, a man from Taraak, arrives in Shinoda and seems come to pick up Dita and bring her back into the Nirvana. Plot part 1 The story begins in a prologue flashback during stay in Okinawa where Cordelia just told the story at Juliet and Hermione about the fabulous white fox named, Kuzunoha. Juliet is not interested because she had an aversion to foxes as she hates to being compared with a fox woman, Cordelia replied that it is very important to talk about it because it is part of the story of Abe no Seimei so he is Kuzunoha's son, and the wife of Abe no Yasuna, her name means "kudzu leaves". She holds the book and opens it to show the drawings of the story. During the reign of the Emperor Murakami, the fabulous onmyouji Abe no Yasuna traveled to the Inari shrine in Shinoda, Izumi Province, to pray for the god’s blessings. During the walking in the Shinoda's woods, a very beautiful white fox jumped in front of Yasuna’s path. She was being chased by a cruel hunter, and asked Yasuna to save her. He knew that white foxes were bounded to the fox god Inari, and he helped the creature to escape. Shortly afterwards, a woman came out of the forest to Yasuna’s side. She's called Kuzunoha. She took Yasuna all the way back to his home, and nursed him back to health. The woman continued to visit Yasuna, caring for him and checking up on his recovery. Kuzunoha and Yasuna had fallen in love, and they got married and Seimei is born. Kuzunoha observes some chrysanthemums, she forgets to keep her human appearance and her son sees the end of his tail. Discovery, she must leave her family, and leaves behind a farewell poem, asking Yasuna to come to see her in the forest of Shinoda. Yasuna and Seimei searched the woods, and finally appeared to them in the form of a fox. She gives her son a gift that allows him to understand the language of the animals. Then they finally separate. Cordelia turned the page of the book where to show a group of onmyoujis surounded of Seimei. Some years later, Seimei became an onmyouji. Originally, only men can become onmyoujis, and later, the daughters who are their descendants, can becoming the Onmyouji-Precures, able to see the spirits and the Shikigami-Fairies, and even purify the evil, they have also the supernatural powers. Hermione turn the page, she noticed a character look like a Japanese priestess (miko), she read the inscription of the page, the Miko-Precure is very similar of the Onmyouji-Precures. Like them, she can seen the spirits and purified the evil. However, she had the characteristic to predict the future and she can controled the Shikigami-Fairies that only the Onmyouji-Precures can controled their familiars, and even feel the evil spells. The Miko-Precure is the highest title awarded to the most powerful of all the Precures. But there is only one Miko-Precure, once the previous Miko-Precure dies, another girl, youkai or human became the next Miko-Precure. Hermione is intrigued about this, she was wondering if they might one day meet a Miko-Precure, if Juliet is finally agree, what would she do if she met a Miko-Precure. Juliet is happy and nodded her head, she said she become a friend with her and integrate her into the group. End of the flashback, the group are come back just at Kyoto after having spent the holidays at Okinawa, but they will leave for Shinoda some days later to participate in the Fox Festival. They took the train to Shinoda, including the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, their familiars, allies and their friends. Everyone sat in their seats of the train, everyone was talking to each other or even eating together. Juliet, for her part, she was not pleased, she had her elbow resting on the table and her hand on her cheek, Juliet looked at the landscape of the countryside. Characters Gonzo☆Cures: * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (ジュリエット フィアンマータ アース ド キャピュレット Jurietto Fianmāta Āsu Do Kyapyuretto) / '''Cure Amaterasu (キュア アマテラス Kyua Amaterasu) - Juliet has 16 years old, she is the main protagonist of the story. She can be described as a sweet, innocent and naive girl, but she's also cocky and impulsive. She is a Hanyou with the lupine features. As Cure Amaterasu, her amber eyes became golden eyes and her auburn hair become crimson. Her main weapon is Magatama Jewel who turned into floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms which allows to flying. Juliet is the "Sun Goddess", her animal motif is a Wolf and her theme color is Crimson. Her Daikoujin forms are Taiyou Amaterasu (タイヨウ アマテラス Taiyō Amateasu), Akatsuki Amaterasu (アカツキ アマテラス Akatsuki Amaterasu), Nichi Amaterasu (ニチ アマテラス Nichi Amaterasu) and Maou Amaterasu (マオウ アマテラス Maō Amaterasu). * Rosette Christopher (ロゼット クリストファ Rosetto Kurisutofa) / Cure Tsukiyomi (キュア ツキヨミ Kyua Tsukiyomi) - Rosette is Juliet's main rival-friend. Rosette is the innocent 16-year-old girl, Rosette likes exploring and food, and she is the Christian nun and an exorcist. She also tends to be rebellious and disobey rules. She is very hot-headed and energetic and is known for being a gluten and simple-minded girl. She is very optimistic and determined, she is also very selfless. She is also seen to have feelings for Chrno, she admires constantly Esther as her older sister. As Cure Tsukiyomi, her blond hair became silver while her blue eyes became purple, her main weapon is Yata Mirror, she used exorcism to purified the demons. Rosette represents the "Moon Goddess", her animal motif is the Swan and her theme color is Deep Blue. Her Daikoujin forms are Magentsu Tsukiyomi (マンゲツ ツキヨミ Mangetsu Tsukiyomi), Tasogare Tsukiyomi (タソガレ ツキヨミ Tasogare Tsukiyomi), Yoru Tsukiyomi (ヨル ツキヨミ Yoru Tsukiyomi) and Majin Tsukiyomi (マジン ツキヨミ Majin Tsukiyomi). * Meg (メグ Megu) / Cure Susanoo (キュア スサノオ Kyua Susanō) - Meg had 15 years old and the youngest of the Cures and a Tsundere. Her real name is Megumi Mitarai, but she is called Meg. She is highly prone to be captured, only to be rescued by Jo. She is the very best of friends with Jo and to be loyal to her. Meg was once associated with Jo and become bounty hunts together. But she decides to protect and fight evil with them. As Cure Susanoo, her red hair become golden blonde, but her blue eyes are the same. Her main weapon is Kusanagi Sword. She is the "Sky Goddess", her animal motif is the Lion and her main color is Yellow. * Esther Blanchett (エステル ブランシェ Esuteru Buranshe) / Cure Sakuya (キュア サクヤ Kyua Sakuya - Esther had 19 years old, the eldest of the Cures, Esther is a very mature woman with a strong sense of justice; she suffered of her sad past Esther is very shy and has a lack of thrust. But she is shown to be quite clever and a more skilled fighter as a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure, and to be a big sister for Rosette, her childhood friend. Esther became an expert in mythology and especially the youkais. She was a very good ally, she protects and helps them in critical situations. As Cure Sakuya, her red hair became pink with white tips, and she would use the flower petals to attack her enemies. She is the "Land Goddess", her animal motif is the Polar Bear and her color theme is White. * Moka Akashiya (赤夜 萌香 Akashiya Moka) / Cure Izanami (キュア イザナミ Kyua Izanami) - Moka is the main character and Tsukune's love interest, Moka has 18 years old. She is highly regarded by her schoolmates for her beauty and academic ability. As Cure Izanami, her silver hair and blood red eyes are the same, she undergoes a personality change to a ruthless, arrogant and skilled martial artist who easily beats opponents with powerful kicks, and beat or capture her enemies with the chains, and can also to manipulate her enemies. Her main weapon is Amenonuhoko, a naginata. Moka is the "Death Goddess", her animal motif is a Bat and her theme color is Black. Her catchphrase when exhibiting her inner personality is: "Know your place" or "Learn your place". Mascots * Koumori Nazo (謎こうもり Nazo Kōmori) - He is the Cures’ mascot also known as Ko (こーちゃん Kō-chan, Batty). He can transform himself into a variety of weapons. * Suzaku (スザク Suzaku) / Hermione De Borromeo (ハーマイオニー ド ボロメオ Hāmaionī Do Boromeo) - Hermione/Suzaku is Juliet's familiar. As a human, she's a beautiful woman of 16 years old. She is prideful and snob but yet sweet and innocent, often naive and impulsive, she often acts on a whim as she refuses to obey orders. She had an obsession with beauty contests and the cheerleaders, and also practice kendo. She had hidden feelings for Tybalt, her childhood friend. As Suzaku, she was a red phoenix-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Natsu", she's known as the "Shikigami of Summer" and her element is Fire and represented Love. * Seiryu (セイリュー Seiryū) / Azmaria Hendric (アズマリア ヘンドリック Azumaria Hendorikku) - Azmaria/Seiryu has 12 years old as a human, she is the youngest of the Shikigami-Fairies, she is the soprano singer, Azmaria is Rosette Christopher's familiar. She is Joshua’s girlfriend. She is a kind and sweet girl, despite being only a young child, she is very mature, and usually helps her best friends to get along with each other, she remains highly protective and caring during significant moments. Azmaria was a veteran fighter who had many experiences as a Shikigami-Fairy, she loves to sing but she was afraid of ghosts. Her favorite catchphrase is “Sorry”. As Seiryu, she was a blue dragon-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Haru", she's known as the "Shikigami of Spring" and her element is Wood and represented Determination. * Kirin (キリン Kirin) / Jo Carpenter (ジョー カーペンター Jō Kāpentā) - She is Meg’s lover and the muscle of the Shikigami-Fairy. She is the Shikigami-Fairy of Meg aka Cure Susanoo. Jo / Kirin has 17 years old as a human. She is known by others as “The Angel from Hell", she is cold-hearted and lonely but she caring about Meg. Jo enjoys hunting down bad guys and she likes watching horror movies in her spare time on her own small personal TV set. Her hobby is watching horror movies. She became a Shikigami-Fairy after Meg became an Onmyouji-Pretty Cure. As Kirin, she was a yellow kirin-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Kisetsu", she's known as the "Shikigami of Seasons" and her element is Earth and represented Trust. * Byakko ( ビャッコ Byakko) / Ion Fortuna (イオン フォルトゥナ Ion Forutuna) - Ion/Byakko is Esther's familiar. He was aged of 19 years old, which makes him the oldest of the Shikigami-Fairies. As human form, he appears to be a cheerful young teenage boy. Ion is Esther's close friend, he was a very immature and impulsive boy. His grandmother is Mirka Fortuna. As Byakko, he was a white tiger-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Aki", he's known as the "Shikigami of Autumn" and his element is Metal and represented Bravery. Ion is the only male of the mascots group. * Genbu (ゲンブ Genbu) / Kurumu Kurono (黒乃胡夢 Kurono Kurumu) - As human form, she is actually a Succubus, Kurumu/Genbu had 17 years old. She is one of Moka's friends, after she become a Fairy-Shikigami, known as Genbu, she decided to follow Moka after she became Cure Izanami. As Genbu, she was a black tortoise-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Fuyu", she's known as the "Shikigami of Winter" and her element is Water and represented Gentleness. Allies *Romeo Candore Van De Montague (ロミオ カンドーレ ヴァン ド モンタギュー Romio Kandōre Van do Montagyū) - Romeo is Juliet's lover, and has 16 years old and is the heir to the throne of Neo-Verona, his half older brother is Tybalt. Despite his aristocratic life and upbringing, Romeo expressed interest in the daily lives of the common people. In his current reincarnation, he was a Hanyou. And as a Hanyou, Romeo has pointy ears, and two dark blue tails with blue flames at the top of his tails. Like Juliet and Tybalt, during at night, he lost his Hanyou powers with her demoniac features, and he returned into a full human until the day. his true appearance is a kind of demonic beast who look alike a black panther with a dark blue fur, the back is covered with blue flames. *Chrno (クロノ Kurono) - Chrno is a clumsy boy and the "Comic Character" of the Allies, he always sought to prove useful and help others to also draw attention to Rosette. Despite his innocent appearance, Chrno is actually a formidable demon who is actually his true form. Chrno displays characteristics quite uncommon for a demon. He is gentle, friendly, has a good sense of humor and is fiercely loyal. He rarely allows himself to get upset or angry, but appears to have difficulty controlling himself if his friends are put in danger, particularly Rosette. *Sei (セイ Sei) - Sei is Meg, Amy and Jo's close friend. She wears a long blue jacket and has her black hair in a bun. Sei's grandfather runs Bailan and comes from a very powerful Chinese family. Sei was born and raised as a traditional Chinese girl and was trained in various ways of her clan/syndicate. Sei is called by Juliet, "Beth" from the "Little Women". Sei is also Satella Harvenheit's best friend during childhood and thus in Nara University. *Abel Nightroad (アベル ナイトロード Aberu Naitorōdo) - Abel appears as a clumsy, silly man, completely unfit for his job. He is capable of becoming very serious, especially when confronted with treacherous situations. Abel is actually a Krusnik, and he also frequently fakes a smile or brushes off comments that he does not want to answer. Recently, he become the teacher of the Nara University. *Tsukune Aono (青野 月音 Aono Tsukune) - He comes from Youkai Academy, Tsukune is a Shinso vampire. Tsukune is called “The Harem King” of the fact that most of his female friends fawn over him, while he cares for all of them very much. However, does not stop him from becoming flustered or sexually excited by their many attempts at seducing him or garnering his affection. Even after becoming a Shinso vampire, Tsukune has not changed as a person. He considers himself as much a human on the inside as he once was outside. To him, what he is does not matter so long as his personality remains intact and he can protect and be with the people he cares about, especially Moka. Movie-Only Characters * Hibiki Tokai (ヒビキ トカイ Hibiki Tokai) / Abe no Seimei (安倍晴明 Abe no Seimei) - Hibiki had 16 years old. He is a stubborn and hot head citizen from Taraak. He is the son of the empress of Mejere and emperor of Taraak, Hibiki and Dita have an odd-couple relationship and he acted as a male Tsundere, Hibiki would run away from Dita every time she came after him, finding her very annoying. He even screamed at her, getting her to leave him alone. It was revealed that he was possessed by the spirit of Abe no Seimei. * Dita Liebely (ディータ リーベライ Dīta Rīberai) / Cure Kuzunoha (キュア クズノハ Kyua Kuzunoha) - Dita is is not an Onmyouji-Pretty Cure, but a Miko-Pretty Cure. She comes from the planet Mejere, a planet where only female lives, Dita is a Mejerian. Dita is a bubbly, lively teenage girl of 16 years old. As a Youko, Dita spends her time making jokes and play tricks on people and bullies by used magic, like stealing food and eating without paying, or flying away the girls skirts in front the public, which often attracted problems with Juliet, Hibiki and friends. It was also revealed that Dita is herself Kuzunoha's reincarnation and also Hibiki's familiar. She was called the "Fox Spirit of Mejere" by the Guardians of Yomi. As Cure Kuzunoha, her deep red hair become pink hair and sky blue eyes turned into red eyes. She used paper aumets to attacking her ennemies and wears also a fox mask, she is specialized on transformations and controlling fox spirits. Dita is the "Life Goddess", her animal motif is a Fox and her theme color is Pink. Secondary Characters * Trivia: * '''Genre: '''Action - Comedy-Drama (Dramedy) - Ecchi - Fantasy - Magical Girls - Nekketsu - Romance - Shounen - Supernatural. * Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Movies